


Inflated Dreams

by setrevuo



Series: 28-day ficlet writing challenge [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setrevuo/pseuds/setrevuo
Summary: Two boys play basketball and lose their sense of time.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Series: 28-day ficlet writing challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686037
Kudos: 12





	Inflated Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - YOUTH: write about nostalgia and worry-free innocence.

Dry heat. Sweat mixed with summer wildflowers permeated the air. Echos of a basketball hitting ground bounced across the court, coupled with a pair of sneakers skidding across the cracked, uneven pavement.

Hyunwoo and Hoseok danced for what seemed like eternity.

To them, this _was_ their eternity. They circled, swaying this way and that, never turning their eyes away from each other. The ball was their excuse to continue this charade. A second this way, and they went apart. A second that, and they were in sweet embrace, with one hovering over the other’s back, his arms surrounding his opponent’s waist, his breath hot against his neck. One more second, and they’re apart again.

Everything else faded into nothingness. For these few solid moments in their lives, their emotions were real enough to be felt by all their senses. Blood pounded on their eardrums, the crude taste of iron overpowered their throats and burned their skin with every contact. And yet, they persisted.

They knew this was a moment to savor all at once, ice cream that is oh-so-sweet but melts oh-too-fast, not waiting for that darting tongue before turning into a sticky mess around their fingers. And so, they melted into the moment. With an overflowing sense of bliss, they wore their hearts out that day, their eyes brimming with life, their dreams realized.


End file.
